(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering wheel provided with a remote control.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, steering wheels have been provided with remote controls. Since the configuration of buttons on such a steering wheel is predetermined by the manufacturer, locations of the buttons may not correspond to a driver's preference or usage frequency.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.